In the Dark
by That One Gay Person
Summary: What would you do if you were left in the dark? A request for Yaythe1st. Rated T for swearing and violence. One-shot. AU, OOC.


**FINALLY! I was having so much trouble uploading this story! More info after the story. This was a request by Yaythe1st. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the dark, bad things happen. In the dark, nightmares occur. But there's a light at the end of every tunnel... right?<p>

It was night and my little brother, Ike, and I were home alone. We were safe... for now. Ever since our parents divorced, our lives have been Hell. Dad is never home when we stay with him on the weekends and on the weeknights... mom hasn't been the same since the divorce. Yeah... mom and I shared a bond, and inherited traits such as: diabetes, immune deficiency, and neurotic behavior disorder. But since the divorce, that bond has disappeared. I used to be her little "bubbela", now... She's become more controlling. We can't even leave the house unless it's to go to school. I've even taken up extracurricular activities so I don't have to go straight home. I encouraged Ike to do the same.  
>As I hold my brother, who is terrified of mom returning home, I notice a peculiar pattern. In the past couple of months, our mom has become more aggressive, more... violent. It's been five years since the divorce (I'm currently sixteen) and it's just now getting worse. It's at the climax, you could say. God forbid I should die before my eighteenth. When I turn eighteen, Ike's coming with me, away from this Hellish void. Away from this now abusive home. Yahweh help us.<p>

I sigh as I look at my glucometer. My sugar's low and the school doesn't serve sucrose. Not since Chef died, at least.  
>"Kyle?" I look up to see bright blue orbs staring at me intensely. A blond strand intruded those enticing pools of blue.<br>"Hm? Oh, hey Kenny." Kenny and I had grown closer since Stan moved to some place in South Dakota and Cartman graduated early to college. Kenny wasn't all that bad to hang around; he was actually a decent person to talk to... aside from his usual perverted remarks.  
>"I didn't say 'Hey'. I asked 'what's wrong?'" He gives me this weird look and I can't help but blush light at my own stupidity and lack of listening skills. I look down at my food and put my glucometer away. Lately I can't help but be flustered every time Kenny's around. I can't help but be attracted to him. But... I'm sure he doesn't swing that way...<br>"Oh... 'M sorry... 'm just thinkin'," I mumble quietly and he shrugs, shoveling food into his mouth. Oh Kenny. He's still really skinny despite how much he eats now. I guess it's because he's on Track. He's the fastest runner on the team and won them first place last year. They won't be going to Nationals this year though because they got beat. But that was mainly because Kenny had a broken leg for most of the tournament. (Don't ask cause I don't know.)  
>Oblivious, beautiful Kenny. I could say "I love you" to his face and he'd still be clueless... maybe... But I don't want to risk our friendship. I don't risk it at all. I fear rejection way too much to try.<p>

"Kyle. When is mom getting off tonight?" Ike looks at me with wide, scared eyes. Poor kid. Now I wish we hadn't adopted him for a whole other reason. This reason being my mom.  
>"6-ish," I say as I hug him to me. I look at my watch and it reads '4:30'. "We should start cleaning. It might put mom in a better mood." I say better mood because there's no "good mood" with my mom. Ike nods and we set off to do chores, like Cinderella and Quasimodo. Where's our Prince Charming? Our Esmeralda?<br>We sweep the chimney, wash the dishes, take out the trash, and clean every room in the house till everything's spotless. By the time we finish it's 6:15 and mom should be home within ten minutes. I hold Ike close to me and I can feel him shaking. He really doesn't want our mom to come home. I know that feeling well.  
>"Shh. Ike, it's okay. It'll be okay," I coo and pet his hair, trying desperately to calm him down. I feel so bad for him to suffer this. What's the saying? "It's better to have suffered than to have never suffered at all"? Or was it "Those who have never suffered have never lived"? Well I think "misery loves company" applies here.<br>"Kyle..." Ike doesn't finish his thought. We hear the sound of a car pulling up to the house and slam of the door. Mom's back from her business as a clothing shop owner. She hand makes clothes for women. Mainly dresses. Ike and I hold our breaths as we listen to the sound of footsteps closing in and edging closer to us. I cling to Ike, who clings back, as the door opens and reveals my mom. She enters the household and appears to be somewhat calm.  
>"Bubbes, what are you doing on the ground?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice. Both of us tense and shiver slightly. That voice, that awfully sweet voice, was the calm before the storm. She always used it right before shit went down.<br>"We just got done cleaning the house, mommy," Ike says, his voice shaking. She nods and peers, like a hawk, around. Finding anything to screw us over with. Her eyes land on the trash. Crap.  
>"Where's the trash?" She asks, voice cutting through the air like a poisonous dagger.<br>"We-we took it outside," Ike says, eyes widening as he said this.  
>"<strong>Both<strong> of you went outside without my permission?" She steps closer and Ike recoils out of my arms. I stand up to do some big brother defending.  
>"No. It was just me, mom. Ike never left the house," I say, my voice wavering slightly in fear. Anticipation of what was soon to follow. I usually am the one who gets abused... but that's because I protect Ike and don't let him take the hits. I used to be so proud and independent... what happened?<br>The she-demon that gave birth to me steps closer, "You know you're not allowed outside the house unless you're going to school or given permission."  
>"I'm sorry," I bow my head in an apology and a second later I feel pain as my mom forces my head up by grabbing and pulling my hair. This wasn't as bad as it can get. My mom is so temperamental.<br>"Bubbe, you know 'sorry' doesn't work on me," she says in that sickly sweet voice. I hate that voice. I feel more pain as she slaps me across the face. Soon it gets to the point where I don't even know what she's using to hurt me with or where she's hurting me, it just hurts. It's a matter of time before I black out from the pain... and probably blood loss.

When I awoke, I found I was in the dark and alone. My face hurt, my ribs hurt, and my head hurt. I remember, though, that mom abused me... I wish I didn't. Frantically I come to my sense and start looking for Ike. I didn't get far. In fact, I only sat up before I had to lie back down again. I grunt in pain; too much pain. A second later, Ike enters.  
>"Kyle! Don't move! After mom left I called the doctor," he frowns at me.<br>"Mom's gone?" I ask, visibly relaxing.  
>"Yes... and you should know..." He stalls.<br>"Know what? Spit it out Ike!" I say a little impatiently. A moment later Kenny walks in and I have my answer. Kenny knows. By the saddened look on his face, I know he knows. "Kenny?"  
>My blond friend remained silent and bowed his head, not making eye contact with me. Ike continues to give me details.<br>"Yeah, it's Kenny. Anyways, the doctor says you have some fractured ribs, a popped blood vessel in your eye, and a few bad bruises, but nothing serious," Ike smiles sweetly. He's a cute kid and I wish his childhood wasn't ripped from him by the evil clutches that was my mother.  
>"Did he ask-" Ike cuts me off.<br>"Yeah. I said you fell down the stairs and he nodded and left," Ike sighs. He walks over and grabs a washcloth from a bowl of water nearby and wrings it out, placing it on my forehead. It feels so nice and cool, my forehead oddly warm. "He also said you have a cold and should rest up." I nod and Ike leaves, Kenny stays. When the door clicks shut, Kenny locks it and advances toward me, making eye contact now. His expression is blank, but his eyes are full of hurt, sorrow, sympathy, and something of betrayal. Kenny's eyes are always easy to read.  
>"Kenny, I-"<br>"Shut up." I flinch and blink as Kenny's expression turns to one of anger.  
>"Kenny?" My eyes widen at the fury he was displaying and that hurt in his eyes intensify.<br>"Why didn't you tell me, dude? I can help you! Instead I had to walk in on an ambulance in front of your house and finding from Ike that Sheila abuses you," he frowns, disappointment clearly in his voice. He's mad and disappointed in me. But... can I really blame him. He's my best friend and I didn't even tell him. That had to have been a slap to the face to him. I guess I just didn't want to burden him... or worry him.  
>"I'm sorry... I just... I'm so scared, Kenny. All my pride and common sense are gone. I'm just trying to survive now," I mumble. It's just an excuse, but it still feels true.<br>"Regardless! You can still tell me!" He's by my side, holding my hand. His thumb was stroking the backside of my hand.  
>"She'll kill me... and if I tell dad... No... I can't do that to Ike. I can't," I whimper and Kenny holds me to him. My pride is shot so all I can do is let it all out.<br>"Shh... It's alright, Kyle. We'll figure something out," I can feel his hand stroking the back of my head. This bravery I display in front of Ike. It's a facade, if only to give him a little bit of hope. He needs it.

I can feel myself on the edge of this dark abyss. I feel like I'm about to fall and tumble into a spiraling vortex of my demise. But... I see a light. It's reaching for me, calling for me... caressing me.

I'm out of breath as I rapidly knock on Kenny's door. I know he's home and I need him immediately. I'm holding Ike by the hand as he tries to cradle his broken ulna on the other arm. I knock harder, more desperately. Soon the door opens and Kenny is standing there. He looks me up and down and raises a brow at me.  
>"Nice dress, Kyle," he smirks. I'm in a white and pink strapless wedding dress, but I don't have time to explain why I was in it to him.<br>"Kenny! Hide me!" I push my way inside, Ike behind me.  
>"Whoa Kyle! Calm down and take a chill pill. What happened?" He asks me in a calming voice. His whole family is staring at the spectacle between Kenny and me.<br>"I-I messed up, dude. I told my mom you came over, whole she was making this dress for a friend... and... and she totally flipped. She fucking went ape shit!" I say, voice panicked. The dress I was in had holes, frayed edges, dried blood, and mud stains all over it to show the struggle I had getting away from my mom with Ike.  
>"What the fuck did she do to cause you to actually run away?" He asks, his tender voice filled with much concern and worry for Ike and me.<br>"She... she was gonna kill us. But she was gonna start with Ike. She stabbed his eye with a sewing needle and snapped his arm! She punched me in the face when I got in the way of her and Ike. I grabbed Ike then and hauled ass!" I say breathlessly and Kenny snaps his attention to the beaten Ike. I shake and collapse into his chest. "I can't take this anymore, Kenny. We need your help..." I know I'm crying; I can feel the lukewarm tears staining my cheeks... and Kenny's parka.  
>"Dad. If Sheila knocks on the door, don't be afraid to shoot her," I hear Kenny growl as he embraces me. "Mom, get Ike to the hospital, now. I don't care if we're poor!" I hear a shuffle of feet, the door opens and closes, and then the starting of Stuart's (Kenny's dad) truck. "It's okay, Kyle. I'm here... I'm here."<br>I black out after that.

After some time, I wake up. I open my eyes to see dark. In the dark once again. This seems to be a recurring pattern and theme in my life. But this time I notice a light on to my left. I turn my head and see the closet light on. I lay in silence for a couple of minutes before Kenny enters with a wet dish towel.  
>"Kyle! You're awake!" He runs over and places the dish towel on my forehead and then strokes my cheek. "I thought you wouldn't."<br>"I've only been asleep for a couple hours, right?" I ask, slightly nervous. Kenny shakes his head, confirming my suspicion.  
>"Dude. You've been unconscious for ten days-" He pauses and looks at his watch. "-four hours and thirteen minutes."<br>"You kept track?" I ask, slightly amused.  
>"Well I was really worried," he admits, albeit a bit bashfully.<br>"So... why'd you leave your closet light on?" I asked, curiosity peeking interest.  
>"Well, when and if you awoke, I didn't want you to be in the dark. Besides, I figured the light would help you find your way back," he smiles this really sweet smile that only a Kenny McCormick can produce and my heart melts. Then I become alert.<br>"And what about Ike?" He chuckles at my worried question.  
>"He has a cast and an eye patch. He'll be fine. He was more concerned about you and your health, though... with the way you collapsed on me," I nod and he continues. "Also, you live with us now."<br>I blink rapidly and gasp. "What? How?"  
>"Your dad signed for temporary guardianship over you until you turn eighteen," He smiles.<br>"But my mom-"  
>"Let me finish, dammit!" He scowls and I nod. "Your mom lost all custody." I drop my shoulders in defeat and sigh. A sigh of relief. So... Ike and I are free from our parents? An abusive mother and a negligent father? And I live with Kenny now? I blush at the thought of sharing a room, let alone a bed, with him.<br>"But... your family-" I start.  
>"Don't worry. You and I will share a room, and Ike and Kevin will share a room. And if you're worried about food-"<br>"I'm not!" I practically shout out, effectively cutting Kenny off, who gives me a questioning look. "I mean... I'd rather live in poverty with a close family than live in riches with an aloof one."  
>The blond god that Kenny is simply laughs.<br>"We're not **that** close. But we're close enough to care about each other," he smiles that Kenny smile at me.  
>"That's all that really matters in the end," I sigh happily and a second later I feel plush lips against my own. I blink as I slowly realize that Kenny's kissing me. Another breath later and he pulls away. "Kenny?"<br>"Kyle. I don't know if you feel the same, but I really like you dude, and I-" I cut his cute confession off with a chaste kiss.  
>"The feeling's mutual," I smile my first real smile in a while and tear off the covers to see that I was still in the dress. "Uh... Kenny?"<br>"I didn't want to violate you without permission from you first," he grins and I laugh. Truly, full-heartedly laugh.

In the dark I found a light. That light happened to be one Kenny McCormick. So even if I follow his light or he follows me into darkness, we'll still be together. We may have hardships, but we'll still have each other. And we will be happy no matter where the road takes up, because of that. That's all we really need. Each other.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the story! :D LOL<br>Anyways why this took so long to upload:  
>It's been done for about three days but FanFiction apparently doesn't like .doc files or .wps files. So I had to go back and save it as a Word 2007 Document (.docx) which I do not have. I could've also saved it as Rich Text (.rtf) but whatever, .docx works.<br>This drove me fuckin crazy.**

**Love,  
>Your author<br>-dead- **


End file.
